duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Uraraka Momo
}} Uraraka Momo is Joe's classmate in Duel Masters (2017). In the Twinpact Arc, she was revealed to be the princess of the Nature Civilization lands, being sent to the human world by her mother. Details She is Joe's classmate and friend and is energetic and curious, but can get so obsessed at joe that she becomes creepy. She often says "Momomo~" At the start of her sentences and calls herself "Momo". Joe Kirifuda calls her "Momo-Chan". She is slightly taller than Joe. She loves to take snapshots with her phone. However, this can lead to her interferring with a Duel Warrior and get into trouble. After learning the truth about herself and the destruction of the Nature lands, complied with Minomaru's anger, she becomes more determined to save her birthplace. She's the type of person whom detest conflict, as she intercept the duel in between Minomaru and Joe. Anime Background Momo was born in the Nature Civilization lands of the creature world, however at that time, the lands were plauged with never ending conflicts. To ensure her safety, the Nature Queen sent Momo to the human world, with a butterfly pendant which serves as a key to her powers and symbol of her status. As an infant, Momo was found within the cherry blossom field during spring time on Earth by a couple. An illusion of her birth mother appears in front of them, asking them to take care of her. Eventually the couple accepts the decision of raising her, giving her a human name "Uraraka Momo". Momo spends her childhood in the human world, unaware of her creature origins. Duel Masters (2017) She made her first appearance observing the meteor shower. When Joe uses Chotto Q to get to school, she missed her chance in getting a photograph. At one occurrence, Momo manages to get a snapshot of a walking pumpkin. In order to get the big scoop, she followed the pumpkin all the way to the strange pumpkin field, but unknowingly, intruded the territory of a rogue creature spirit Shizenseijin. She was left unconscious throughout Joe's duel against the creature spirit. Upon regaining consciousness, she realized that the photograph she had taken from her smartphone was gone. Another day she gathered with Boltz and a bunch of people to hear Joe tell jokes for Team Usagi. However, Baron Gelacho's mouth odor disgusted her and after Joe's duel with Kabamaro she used a plug tipped bow to shoot joe's face and caused joe to break his vial of Kabamaro tears. She was later seen going to the world hobby fair with Joe. However, when she tried to take a picture of a Duel Warrior Kiradon, she was petrified and Joe has to save her by defeating the Kiradon in a duel. She is also seen as one of the victims of Jababa Hat who sold her a hat that claims to make people 100 time more happier and she even managed to drop herself onto a puddle of water before intimidating Joe to buy the hat, which resulted in Joe and Kira investigating the problem. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. Later on, when Sasorimukade, Asura is awakened, it managed to send a centipede into her and fainting her right on spot, which Joe used Doctor Dr. to try to remove it but the Jokers quirked and didn't try to remove it. She was eventually freed due to Kira defeating the evil duel warrior using Kirazeus Savark. Twinpact Arc After school Momo invited Joe to have a picnic with her family the next day. Joe agrees and even his mother Lulu Takigawa agrees to join the event. Momo introduces her father to Joe, telling him that he's a talented artist himself. In the final episodes in the day of her birthday, as the Nature Queen was unable to handle the strain from the past battles, Gaiahazard decides to bring Momo back. However, due to conflicting ideas of Momo's future, a series of duels ensures in between them and Joe's group. As Momo was unwilling to see this meaningless battles continue, she uses her inate powers to break the duel in between Joe and Minomaru, willingly accepts her future to bring balance to her birthlands. Momo spends one last time with her adoptive parents in her birthday. In order to ensure that others won't find out about this major battle of the creature world and herself, Momo makes a wish through her butterfly pendant to erase everyone's memories and evidence of her existance in the human world, sans the Duel Masters. Even though Joe tries to stop her, Deckie tells Joe that this was for the best in keeping the balance in between worlds. Momo then returns to the Nature Civilization lands for her cornation with the Duel Masters Boltz, Kira and Joe. She then recieved a gift from Joe to remeber all of their human and creature friends, thankful for his thoughfullness. Gacharange Arc Momo and Gaiahazard investigates the recent dry outs within the nature lands. As the water had run dry, likely due to the events in the Water Civilization, Joe was brought to the lands, using one of his Jokers to temporary fill up the wells and distribute water rations until the main lake was restored by Boltz. Notes *Since she does not seem to know about Duel Warriors and never duels on screen, it is unknown she has a deck at all, or she even knows how to duel. *Her adoptive mother bears a similar hairdo and appearance with Utsubomi Kazura, although the direct relations of the two were unknown. *Momo's major role in the Twinpact Arc parallels Prin Prin in Katta Kirifuda's story; **Both are princesses in their creature homelands. **Their powers were being the major target for the antagonists. **Both fought alongside the protagonists, though Prin Prin directly participates in battles/duels alongside Katta as a card/creature within his deck. * Her voice actor also voiced from Persona 5. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character